


Silver-Tongued

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Licking, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee’s talented tongue is good for a lot more than just talking.





	Silver-Tongued

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Tongue’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee was a silver-tongued devil; very few people were immune when he turned on the charm. He could talk his way out of most kinds of trouble, and Ryo was willing to bet he’d talked his way into more than a few beds in the past. The days of sowing his wild oats were far behind him now though; Ryo had no doubt that Dee was as completely committed to their relationship as he was.

Still, he couldn’t help wondering how he compared to Dee’s previous lovers. For one thing, before Dee, Ryo had very little experience with women and none whatsoever with men. Dee was the first man he’d kissed, or rather, been kissed by, and the only man he’d ever slept with. He was learning, but still hesitant about some things. He didn’t want Dee to be disappointed. 

“Why would I be disappointed?” Dee sounded incredulous.

“Well, I’m not exactly experienced, and I get embarrassed by… stuff.” Ryo looked down at his hands, twisted together in his lap.

“Baby, I don’t care that you’re inexperienced. It means we get to learn together what turns you on, it’s a whole amazing adventure and I love sharing it with you. As for gettin’ embarrassed, that’ll pass, it’s just all new to ya, and let’s face it, no matter how you look at it, sex is weird. Everyone knows that.”

“Really? I thought it was just me.”

Dee laughed. “Nope, it’s a well-known fact; sex is about the most ridiculous thing two people can do together. It’s fun though, and it feels really good, which is why so many people do it.” He winked at Ryo, who blushed.

Sex really was ridiculous, all the licking, and the sucking, the squishing and squelching sounds, and the moans and weird facial expressions, but Dee was right, it felt amazing. From being horrified at Dee licking him all over, Ryo had come to relish that simple act; the tingling feeling as Dee licked his way along Ryo’s collarbone, or up the back of his neck, the rasping feel of Dee’s tongue against his nipple, the slick sensation as he swirled it around Ryo’s cock… All of it stimulated Ryo in ways he never would have imagined.

Yes, Dee was a silver-tongued devil alright, and Ryo was more than grateful that his lover used that silver tongue for more than just talking.

The End


End file.
